


come on, baby, light my fire

by charliesarrows



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Smoking, crackin open our emotions with The Boys, not smut but like... nsfw, u probably won't be horny but these guys sure are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:19:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliesarrows/pseuds/charliesarrows
Summary: Their relationship was completely platonic until about half an hour ago. Now it's time to pick up the pieces and ask themselves the toughest question of all: "What the Hell happens now?"





	come on, baby, light my fire

**Author's Note:**

> notes are at the end!

Roy collapsed in a heap, panting wildly as he lay next to Jason. He groaned, pressing his hands up against his sweaty face, the heels of his palms digging into his eye sockets. With a heavy huff, he reached down, pulling the waistband of his boxer-briefs back over his groin. Slowly, he turned his head to watch Jason do the same.

“Fuck, dude,” Jason grunted, “You got me all fucking gross and sticky.”

“Sorry.” He offered, pressing his cheek into the cool pillow. “There are tissues on the nightstand, if you want.”

Jason rolled over, grabbing a handful of tissues and setting to work wiping the sticky gunk off of his abs. He discarded the damp wad over the edge of Roy’s bed before reaching for more, this pile larger than the last.

“Fuck- it’s, like, all down my sides and everything.”

Roy snickered as he turned over, pushing himself up onto his knees.

“Here,” he chuckled, “c’mon, let me.” Jason didn’t respond right away, searching for an inkling of sincerity on his partner’s face. His grip tightened around the tissues in discomfort before finally pressing them into the clammy palm of Roy’s hand.

Roy worked gently at cleaning his sperm off of Jason, his touch so faint that he noticed small goosebumps appearing on Jason’s waist wherever he held the tissues. Roy couldn’t help but smile at the physical reaction, his dirty mind beginning to wonder how else he could tease the boy. Softly, he began to trail the tips of his calloused fingers along the parts of Jason’s abdomen that had already been cleaned. The pleasant touch earned a few more goosebumps and a soft sigh from Jason. Despite his clear bliss, when Roy glanced up, he found Jason face to be completely void of any emotion, studying Roy as though he feared the redhead might pull out a crowbar and start whacking at any moment.

So Roy pulled away.

He couldn’t exactly blame Jason for being on edge. He was nervous too. Only an hour ago, they’d been nothing more than two best friends, with Jason living on Roy’s sofa while he was down on his luck. And then, only moments later, they’d been tearing each other’s clothes off in a hot and sticky frenzy, all hands and tongues and grabbing cocks in a furious attempt to be pushed over the edge and out of their pained minds. It had been an abrupt update to their relationship status, to say the least.

“I need a cigarette,” Jason said to no one in particular. “Do you have a lighter in here?”

“Yeah, in the drawer,” Roy replied, gesturing vaguely to the same nightstand on which the now nearly empty box of tissues sat.

Jason sat up, tugging open the drawer and shifting through loose change and knick-knacks. His eyes caught on a Playboy magazine and he felt his stomach twist up with jealousy. Fuck. He really needed that cigarette.

He snatched up the little Bic lighter and pushed the drawer closed the drawer in a hurry before climbing out of Roy’s bed and reaching for his jeans, which sat in a crumpled heap on the floor. He reached into the back pocket and retrieved a busted up package of Marlboros, yanking out one for himself.

“Want one?” He mumbled, the cigarette sitting between his front teeth as he flicked the lighter.

“Sure,” Roy nodded, and Jason tossed a second cigarette in his direction. It sat crooked between his barely parted lips and he crawled on all fours to the edge of his bed so that Jason could light it. For a moment, the flame was the only light in the room, but it went out quickly, leaving the burning ends of two lit cigarettes to glitter in the blackness like stars. Roy leaned back onto his bed, resting his hands behind his head as he blew a puff of thick smoke into the air above him. Jason didn’t join him, instead wandering over to the other end of the room and tugging open the blinds, letting the flickering fluorescents characteristic of Downtown Gotham nightlife flood the room.

The lean muscles on Jason’s back flexed as he pulled open the window, allowing a cool breeze to overpower the stale and tobacco-scented air of the bedroom. He leaned against the window frame as he smoked in silence. His back was to Roy, and he hoped it wasn’t obvious that he was trying to hide his blush. 

Jason had spent his prime exploration years six feet underground. By the time he was ready to rejoin the living, everyone he’d known prior to his death had changed. Suddenly he’d been years behind everyone else. He hadn’t had the luxury of a real “first time,” nor had the pleasure of actually figuring out what (and who, for that matter) he liked. All Jason had ever known was the exhausting routine of _ take what you’re offered and pretend you know what you’re doing, lest you wind up making an ass of yourself _ .

But this had been different. After all the  _ maybes _ and  _ I guess sos _ , this was something Jason had wanted. Something he’d sought after. Something he’d enjoyed. And that scared the crap out of him.

Roy starred as Jason stood in what he knew could only be silent brooding. He watched as all his muscles-- his biceps, his back, and  _ God, his ass _ \-- tensed and released on a continuous loop. It was a view he could have enjoyed for hours, yet still a part of him wanted it to stop-- wanted to pull Jason closer and go back to the way they’d been just minutes before; kissing and moaning and, for all intents and purposes, in that one brief moment, in love.

He took a long drag from his cigarette. The smoke filled his lungs and clouded his mind, allowing his eyes to fall shut in an instant-long period of total numbness. Had he been asked yesterday, he would have sworn left and right that he and Jason were just two best friends-- two  _ straight _ best friends-- who would never be anything more. But something had changed since then, like a tiny little heart-shaped arrow had driven itself into his ass and he’d looked at Jason and screamed  _ there! That’s the one I want!  _ There was no more Donna, no more Jade, no more anybody. Just some twenty-two year old kid with the greatest ass he’d ever seen smoking a cigarette out of his bedroom window. 

“So, did you like it?” He asked, his eyes still trained on Jason’s rear end. It wasn’t a question born out of seduction or arrogance. He just wanted to know.

Jason turned slowly, shaking the ashes from his now half-smoked cigarette into a neat pile on Roy’s windowsill. 

“Like what?” 

Roy’s face twisted, worrying that his aloof reaction meant that Jason didn’t really give a shit about the fact that they’d had sex. He wished he could not give a shit about it, too. 

Roy played off his scowl with a bitter laugh and said, “uh, the sex, dude.”

“Oh.” Jason said, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world. He’d forgotten his most important rule. Pretend you know what you’re doing. He took a puff from his cigarette and tried to settle back into his cool demeanor. “Yeah,” he added, “it was… nice.”

Roy smiled at the praise. “Had you ever, uh, done that before?”

Every part of Jason’s brain screamed  _ Lie! Lie, you idiot! _ But the message just couldn’t reach his mouth soon enough and he found himself admitting, “no. Never.”

“Yeah,” Roy grinned, “Me neither. It was fun though, right?”

“Jesus, Harper,” Jason groaned, “I just told you it was good. I don’t know what else you want me to say.”

He hadn’t meant to sound mean. Or maybe he had, he wasn’t exactly sure. Roy didn’t mind being snapped at, though. After years of partnership, he’d learned to read Jason like a book. If he hadn’t liked what they’d done, it probably wouldn’t have even happened. So, he offered a chuckle and took another puff from his cigarette.

“Alright, alright,” he laughed, “so, what now?”

“Now,” Jason drawled, “I finish my cigarette. Then I go take a shower. You did a shit job of wiping me down.”

“I don’t mean  _ right _ now,” Roy explained. “I mean, like, tomorrow. Next week. Are we just supposed to pretend this never happened?”

“Why would we do that?” Jason asked dryly. “I like it, you like it-- I say we just keep going.”

“So you want to do it again?” Roy asked, a little too eager.

“ _ No _ .” Jason said, as though he were talking to Lian rather than a full-grown adult. He crushed his cigarette on the windowsill, making a big show of it. “ _ Now _ I want to go take a shower.”

Roy laughed again. “Fine,” he said, “but you gotta do something first.”

Jason groaned, “God, Harper, if you ask me to suck your dick, I swear I’ll--”

“No,” he said.

“What then?”

“I want you to come kiss me.”

Jason rolled his eyes, flexing his jaw and looking left and right as though the perfect way of saying  _ go to Hell _ would appear in front of him by way of magic.

“You said you liked me,” Roy teased, “so, come on. Lay one on me, Jaybird.”

Jason huffed, pushing himself off the windowsill and swaggering up to the edge of the bed.

“I didn’t say I like you,” he corrected, crawling back onto the bed and over to Roy, “I said I liked  _ fucking _ you.”

“But you do like me.” Roy smirked, pinching his fingers together, “just a little bit.”

With one last exasperated huff, Jason leaned forward and kissed Roy. It was meant to be just a quick peck, one to shut him up, but Roy reached up and grabbed the back of Jason’s head, snaking his fingers through his hair as he held him close. When he felt the familiar sensation of Roy’s tongue begging to slip its way into his mouth, his inhibitions left him completely, replacing themselves with nothing but the feeling of raw lust. Before Jason knew what had happened, the two of them had collapsed back into a sweaty mess of gnashing teeth and desperate tongues. 

Jason gasped for air as Roy pulled his lips away, a small trail of saliva between them, and re-attached them around his neck. They moved all over the sensitive skin before finally settling around Jason’s pulse, which caused him to moan loud enough that he feared he might have woken up Lian. Roy smiled at his influence, but Jason, now riled and flustered, knew enough was enough.

“Okay!” He panted, “okay… I’m taking a shower now.”

Roy’s grin spread from ear to ear as he watched Jason pant and gasp and sweat, knowing it was all because of him. He reached up gingerly, pushing aside a white piece of hair that had matted itself to Jason’s sticky forehead.

“For what it’s worth,” Roy offered, still playing with Jason’s hair, “I think the sweat and jizz makes you look kinda hot.”

“Come on, dude,” Jason said with a smirk, “don’t be gay.”

Roy laughed again, hard enough to fall back against his pillows, and Jason followed after him. They were still for a moment, with no sounds but their dying laughter and the sound of their heartbeats in their own ears. Roy took a drag from his cigarette and released the smoke into the air with a heavy sigh. 

And then Jason stood up, leaving Roy to watch him walk away, eyes trained on him right until the bathroom door shut. He waited for the sound of the lock clicking, but it never came. Roy puzzled at this as he put out his cigarette. Jason always locked the door.

But then again, a lot had changed between then and now. Maybe, Roy decided, Jason was done locking him out.

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably getting at least one more chapter. hope you enjoy, lmk what you think! (also i am very inexperienced writing jason so pls blast me if i did a shitty job, i need criticism.)


End file.
